phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/Ohana means family. And family means the awesome 'Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation'
Why does it keep feeling like Disney wants to expand this show into a franchise, yet every episode seems to take forever to actually broadcast? Anyways, welcome to another Gazette review of new Phineas and Ferb episodes. Recently, we got our first two-part episode, the wonderfully hilarious "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation". Since this was technically two different episodes taking place in the same place and the same time, I'm still gonna count these as two episodes and review each part separately. Now enough digressing—on to the review! First up is Part I. Let me begin by saying that the background designers for these episodes did an awesome job creating a beautiful Hawaiian landscape. The colors, the shapes, the animation, all spectacular in creating a fantastic animated Hawaii. The Flynn-Fletcher family takes a trip to Hawaii, and hilarity ensues. The cutaway (!!!) to Perry subliminally telling Lawrence to vacation in Hawaii was hilarious. Actually, Perry's whole subplot was the superior part of both of these episodes. In this, he and Doof go back and forth in a hysterical battle where they de-evolve and evolve each other. With each transformation it gets more and more funny. Oh, and three words: Pink Unicorn Island. Now this is why I love this show. But back to the A-Plot, Phineas and Ferb buying a parody of those rip-off sea monkeys. There's some nice gags, and overall it's a pretty solid A-Plot. Plus, I even laughed at most of Candace's lines. I'm rarely ever interested by her and rarely laugh at her jokes, but this episode just made me do so. Sporting job, show. Overall: A'. Now Part II, which I will immediately say has some of ''the best jokes in the entire series. Most of these are from Doof and Perry's subplot, which is definitely up there in the Top 5 Doof/Perry Subplots in the history of the entire show. For one, every single joke is hilarious. Their whole subplot is a Cast Away parody, which is an awesome movie and so is this spoof. And then there's the 2001: A Space Odyssey reference. This show's pop culture gags are funniest when they're blatant—the opposite to the other jokes on the show, when they're funniest when they're subtle—and this one is no difference. Doof mentioning the great one-and-only Stanley Kubrick by name had me rolling with laughter. So epic. Speaking of subtle jokes working the best, I know I'm alone hear when I say I'm tired of the "X is out, PEACE!" gag. It was kind of funny the first time, meh the second time, and now its just frustrating. Like I said, this show is funniest when it's subtle, but that loud, lame "hip" phrasing is just not funny any more. It was tacked on in this episode on a truly, truly brilliant gag about the guy deciding to break it off with his girlfriend after Candace slams into the window. That could've ended fine on "Works for me." But with the "out peace" thing, it sounds forced. Still, it's a good gag and I can forgive it for lamely tacking on the redundant peace bit. On that note, the entire A-Plot really delivered for me. The Lord of the Rings parody-ness of it all was smart, and the slapstick with Candace was genuinely funny. Now it's not quite as on-par as the Doof/Perry bits, but it was close enough (the whole "tiki is a coupon" thing was a nice touch, gotta love this show's sense of irony). Though, seriously, the Laird Hamilton seriously lame. Sorry, but there's no topping Evander Holyfield in "Raging Bully", and it kind of seemed like they weren't even trying with Hamilton. But anyways, still an amazing episode. Overall, '''A+. The next episode is the much anticipated "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" (looks great), which everyone needs to see—this show's ratings depend on it! Ohana_means_family._And_family_means_the_awesome_%27Phineas_and_Ferb_Hawaiian_Vacation%27